User talk:Starscream7
Yes, I did see you nominated me. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Sorry Ok, Im sorry. I known recently I've been mean and overall unpleasant to you. I was just jeoulous because you kept editing while I was banned. Sorry for what I said on the Skrall Team Wiki, averything. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 13:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) BR plans Sounds like a good idea. Can't wait to see it. BTW, I may not be doing The Last Barraki as a series anymore, but I really liked the story that I had laid out. However, I'm just not willing to commit the time to writing it. What do you think I should do? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I think I could do the work on the soundtrack myself—along with other post-production material that would need work, like voice editing—if you don't mind. I'm pretty decent with scoring music to film. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback I think your an excellent user but some users don't trust you very well. I'd suggest you should wait longer and keep editing long enough to prove your intentions are entirely good but I know you mean good but it'll take time for people to agree. Though your edit count is fairly their and other than that I'd say most of the check marks on the list are their. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 20:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacking Technically, no. They are Rahi, not creatures. 'Creatures' is the term for non-Rahi, non-Matoran Universe animals, like Click. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories I just wish to point this out to you: you can add more than one category at a time. While I'm not sure if you are deliberately doing this in an attempt to rack up edits, I thought I'd simply let you know. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? The shields were literally part of the Bohroks' hands; they weren't a seperate object, the shields were an extension of the Bohrok armor. The categories were redlinked, so in a moment of sleepy confusion, I thought that the categories needed to be deleted. My bad; all I had to do were remove the pages from the red categories. Some of the categories were already existing, though, so they did need to be deleted. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Adding Categories Greetings, Starscream. I am afraid I must ask you to carefully consider what categories are necessary when you add them to a page. I have had to remove the category "Deceased Characters" from the Burnak page. Since when is an extinct species a deceased character? I really don't want to discourage you, but please, edit wisely. It will result in much less work for the Toa Team. Thank you, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Why I'm suddenly a Toa, when no one even knows who I am... Because of the Merge. I was an admin of Bioniclepedia, as well as the most active user. As Bioniclepedia is currently merging with The Bionicle Wiki, I was promoted. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Audio Yes, I saw the trailer. No offense, but it's... bad. I'd assumed you were going to do it in stop-motion. And there are some add-ons you could use to download video, depending on what Web software you're using. However, I'd recommend letting me do that sort of work (putting the video together), since (no offense) I'm more experienced at it. Also, have you read TFC? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Join Bohrok Swarm Yeah. You don't need to ask, though. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Video Kazi originally removed your video, citing 'no videos please'. Before you place your video up again, please at least double-check with Kazi22 about why he removed it in the first place. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 7 fps is too slow if you're going for truly lifelike animation. I'd have to see it. And again, can you please read TFC? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hey I have a life in the real world, ergo I'm going to be inactive sometimes. As well, the "leader" title means nothing, except that I'm the one who talks to the admins on WM. You're getting a little irritating, Starscream. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Hey In the future, please don't try to moderate my comments, or the comments of others. That's just disrespectful to others, and is a quick way to step on someone's toes. I know you might be frustrated with the constant reminders of your past, but eventually they will stop coming. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:User Exiled Template Yeah, I know. I'm very proud of myself. :D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] The Order Starscream, send for the other members of the order for a briefing at our headquarters.Teridax the Ruler 13:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I figure that as long as you didn't vandalize you should be fine. BTW Does he have a new site? Kazi22 02:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocked :You can still edit your talk page while blocked...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked Starscream, you are now unblocked on this wiki. - Mata Nui Talk 19:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, actually you should thank Monasti. It was his decision. :) - Mata Nui Talk 19:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm happy to see you again. And it will be interesting to see that movie. - Mata Nui Talk 20:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats nice to hear :D. I hope you do a lot of good work in the future. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 20:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandal It's certainly possible. If you wish, I could add a month or so to Vakama8026's ban, on suspicion of being a dupe account. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 15:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, remember that I'm too old and weak to truly delete them. ;-) But yeah, I can still erase all content from pages. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 01:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Transformers It isn't confusing when you think of it as a way for the company to get rid of old characters and replace them 5 seconds later. But it was still an awesome movie. If i didnt have the pictures would it be legit Vandal http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.113.83.41 Can we block this palooka please?Blahmarrow 01:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Message sent.Blahmarrow 01:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to revert edits, but I got his name if that helps anyBlahmarrow 01:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Nope they're different anons. Happy 900 edits bro! What a time for it eh?Blahmarrow 01:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Think I could go for blocking rights as a reserve guard or something?Blahmarrow 01:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Soon bro, keep it up! We gonna stop them and block em before they know it!!!!!!!!!!Blahmarrow 02:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey butthurt Aspie, how goes the vandal hunt? I'm sure wasting your life on a dead toyline's wikia is great fun. Then again, why not go to the actual bionicle wiki? Hey failure, how about you go do something useful eh? HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!Blahmarrow 02:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) YEAH BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blahmarrow 02:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Contacting wikia!Blahmarrow 02:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'M READY! HOW BOUT YOU!?!?!?Blahmarrow 02:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bro, but it's personal now. I can't follow the rules here anymore. Blahmarrow 02:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right. I shouldn't have wrote that. I do apologize and accept the facts.Blahmarrow 02:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready My adventure happened to take me to numerous Lego related wikis, and for warn them of the possibility of upcomming attacks. I have set of for these places with nothing but the shirt on my back, as I had to go fast... But really, I'm on the wayBlahmarrow 02:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I know who I'm nominating bro!And it ain't me this timeBlahmarrow 02:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) They've been contacted. Blahmarrow 02:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I am intrested in becoming an administrator or matoran guard or something like that I am also intrested in helping with the vandalism I dont know how to sign up buut if you agree maybe you can do it for me?Ivjub 15:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey or maybe rollbacker I'll try to get Thebioniclelegend back on to helpIvjub 15:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it would be great if you could give me more information about it. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 21:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont know how to set it up I know were to go but I dont know how to do it so I was wondering if you could do it for me (incase you havent noticed I am not good with computers)Ivjub 23:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I honestly dont know how it got their I went to try to put it on and when I was about to click edit I noticed itIvjub 01:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well hey whatever worksIvjub 01:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I can be the leader of the main swarm Ivjub 02:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) SON OF A-! Contacting wiia, this is going to stop here, now!Blahmarrow 03:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I will get on later today, And I'll see if I can help more then. If something happens, contact the wikia staff. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 06:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) O okIvjub 16:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes? Where to?Blahmarrow 20:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hello. I just wanted to make the following clear, so we don't have any misunderstandings: Your adminship is purely temporary, and not really a full adminship. You just get the actual raw admin powers, not the status and influence that ordinary admins have - so what I gave you was, practically, the ability to ban vandals, protect pages and delete spam pages. Those are the powers I intended you to get, and I ask you not to use any of the other powers. I also want to make it clear that as soon as this situation get under control/the vandal attacks stop, I will remove your admin rights; as will I do with Blahmarrow's admin rights. However, you'll be free to run for ordinary adminship on the Requests for Adminship page. Thanks, - 'Mata Nui' Talk 22:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I need training on this, I haven't been an admin on an active wiki before.Blahmarrow 22:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Changing sig how to do that? How do you change your signiture?Blahmarrow 23:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Where prefrences?Blahmarrow 23:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) oh got it thanks.Blahmarrow 23:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) How do you add a link to the name? NEVER SOFT! Blahmarrow 00:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes oh man oh man, they got some bad pictures now oh man oh man. Scarred for life but gotta stop them for the kids going on here!User: Blahmarrow 15:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Bad pony pictures... oh man oh man I ain't gonna see a horse the same way agaiun!!!!!!User: Blahmarrow 15:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm way down on the recent edits list. The page "Gar" is where I'm at.User: Blahmarrow 15:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I know. I knew this wasn't over. They're getting worse by the day man. Not the amount of edits, but what's in them. More swearing, everything.User: Blahmarrow 15:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Just got to keep trying our best, no matter what they say. I'm getting plain angry now with this, you?User: Blahmarrow 15:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Go to chat, please.User: Blahmarrow 15:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I'm working on reverting it as we speak. Chat.Blahmarrow has just done that 17:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yellow?? the chat please.Blahmarrow has just done that 18:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Swert? Seems odd, 2 reasons now: They try to frame him, or he's one of them.Blahmarrow has just told you that 16:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can vouch for Swert. He wouldn't be involved in anything like this. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku''']]{Whine Here} { } 18:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think so. Blahmarrow has just told you that 18:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Please stop this I know that you restricted edits for only last night but I would very much like it if you did not do that again Ivjub 19:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it's just a temporary precaution, an attack was planned last night against us.Blahmarrow has just told you that 19:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I hope so cause im not an administratorIvjub 20:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC)